Best Friends
by doublefrick
Summary: Original characters and story. Best friends discover secrets about themselves and each other. Lesbian sex, mature language. Lemons. One-shot.


Just Friends

Brittany and I had been friends for 10 years when I moved away. We talked about everything. When she got engaged to a super religious guy that "was saving himself for marriage" I told her it was a mistake. I told her they were too young and it nearly ruined our relationship. They were 21 when they got married. I played the part of maid of honor and gave her the bachelorette party I knew she always wanted. I left right after her wedding but stayed in touch with texts and calls, but like all things that you don't nurture, our friendship faded and weekly texts turned into every few months to check in. Life happened and I was in my last year of residency and planning to join a family practice soon. Brittany and John were trying to have a baby but recently found out that Brittany wouldn't be able to.

One day in April I got a call from my brother. Our dad was sick and it wouldn't be long until he wouldn't be strong enough to fight anymore. He smoked for the last 50 years and COPD was about to do him in. I wasn't exactly sad about this, and I hadn't seen my dad in close to 15 years. He was an abusive alcoholic that beat my mother and me. Never my brother, and my brother was too young to remember the terrible shit, so he always had a pretty good relationship with the old man. I pitied them both.

I told my brother I'd come home to be there for the family, but I really didn't want to see my father. He agreed, but said I'd need somewhere to stay since his house was pretty full. I'm poor and not exactly getting paid a fortune right now, so this poses a problem.

It's a 12 hour drive back home. From the big city buildings, through the plains, and eventually the lush trees of the Oachita mountains. It still looks like home. It's been 8 years since I've been back. The sky looks the same. There's a new pizza place. It's like riding a bike, really. It feels almost surreal how the memories, the pain, the hope, it all comes flooding back. I pass by the lake I would kayak every weekend. God I miss that. I miss the still water, the fish, the way the sun looked when it filtered through the trees. I'll have to make time to do that while I'm here.

There's one hotel in town and it's...rough around the edges. I decide to stay a little out of town in a cabin. I could use the quiet.

The whole drive I was trying to list in my head the people I needed to see while I am here. My friends from school, my aunts Deb and Beth for sure. They are my favorite people. I still call them both every Sunday. I would've stayed with them but gosh they would've had me so busy and packed my schedule with ridiculous things I wouldn't have gotten any peace.

I resolve that I will text Brit and let her know I'm in town, but that's it. I won't ask to meet up. I know she's busy with life and I respect that.

I get settled into my one room cabin and survey my digs for the next week. It's cute and rustic and I'm ready to chill here until my brother needs me for anything. I sit in the edge of my bed and text Brit that I'm in town and it hasn't changed and I'll be here for a week.

My phone rings immediately. It's Brit and she sounds so excited. I "just have to come over and catch up like old times". I oblige and head into town. I stop by the only liquor store and grab two bottles of wine.

Geez what is this going to be like? Our last interactions weren't exactly what I'd call "comfortable" so I'm planning on leaving a bottle in my car for when I get back to the cabin.

I pull into Brit's drive and before I even get out of the car she has her front door open, putting in her flip flops to meet me in the yard. She hugs me big and says how much she missed me and it's been too long. I agree and hand her the wine. We head inside and she shows me around. It's a nice place, in a nice neighborhood, with nice neighbors, and a nice school. It's nice. It's just sooo nice. Honestly it's a far cry from the girl I knew back when we were 20.

Brit was wild. The a absolute picture of a free spirit. She was the girl that everyone was sure would die doing something stupid like riding on the hood of a truck, or diving off a cliff into the lake, or trying some drug a random dude gave her. She was fearless. So, imagine my surprise when this free spirited 20 year old best friend meets a boring, straight laced, virgin named John (even his name is boring) and gets engaged and married, all while telling me she's never been happier and sex isnt everything and I should just be happy for her.

I would have been happy for her, if John wasn't such a prick. He used to tell her she's "too free-spirited" and "turn it down" or, my favorite "you're a little much sometimes." Fuck you, John.

Anyways, back to Brit and her nice life. It's nice.

We sit at the dining room table and crack open the bottle. I pour us some heavy pours, because let's face it, I need the help to deal with this stepford shit.

Brit is beautiful as ever and she picks up right where we left off. Her smile is infectious and she has a way of making me feel at ease. Soon it's like I never left and we are reminiscing and laughing and talking about John. What I didn't realize is that John is currently living 4 hours away for work, and is only home on the weekends. Brit assures me everything is fine with them and they are making it work. She asks about me and if I have any prospective suitors. "I'm a doctor. I don't have time for dating." I deflect. "In truth, I'm actually casually sleeping with a couple of nurses I work with. But I'm not seeing anyone seriously" I confess. This wine is like truth serum and it's been a long time since I had to hide this. No one here knows I'm a lesbian. Well I guess I'm out now.

Brit's mouth is agape and she laughs. "Well, damn. I bet those male nurses in the ER are super muscular."

"No, Brit." I laugh. "I only date women." She stops laughing.

Her eyebrows raise "oh! Well that makes sense!" She laughs again. "Wait, were you gay when you dated Ch-"

"Yes, Brit. Always."

"No!"

"Yes!" I smile.

"Well, alright then." She paused, but her lip, and then started again. "Were you ever into me?" She said, grinning.

"You're my best friend! No!"

"Never?!"

"Don't flatter yourself!"

"What about that time we made out in the barn?" She said as she delicately ran her finger across the rim of her wine glass. I looked up from mine and her eyes were down, staring at the table.

"Um, well that moment certainly helped me realize a few things." I said, smiling. She looked up at me, her blue green eyes pierced me for a moment and she smiled shyly.

"What's it like?" She said, half smiling "being with a woman?.

"It's sex, Brit. What's it like for you, weirdo?" I say sarcastically.

"I mean, there's no penis, man! What do you do? How are you done? C'mon!" She says, still half laughing.

"Well, for starters, if sex for you is just 'penis in vagina' over and over, you're not having very good sex. Second, both people come!" I say proudly.

Brit cracks up laughing so hard she snorts. "I'm glad I can help educate the ignorant." I say as I take a big last gulp of my wine.

"Well, thank you for telling me, doctor." She says coyly. She sips her wine and looks at me again and narrows her eyes. "What else could you teach me?"

I cock my head to the side, confused. "You're a big time doctor now. Teach me something."

My heart skips a beat a little when she says that. I had never told her, but Brit was my first love. That night in the barn was my first kiss that actually meant anything to me and I still hold the memories with Brit close. I moved away and separated myself from this to preserve my heart, and along the way tried to find myself. I came back here fully prepared to not care and be okay with the feelings of moving on. Now, in front of me is Brit, almost coyly flirting with me. No way. But I can't help myself and I rise from my chair and smile.

"Okay." I say as I move toward her sitting in her chair.

"It's interesting how the body interprets pain and pleasure. I'll bet I can turn you on and teach you something at the same time without ever touching you." Her eyebrows raise and she smiles. From behind her I lean down and whisper in her ear "Do you trust me?"

I hear her voice crack as she says, "yes." and puts her wine glass down.

I pick up two sharpened pencils from the counter. I continue slowly circling her chair, whispering, as she looks ahead. "Did you know that the human body has more than 7 trillion nerves? They're all spread out, of course. And some are in bigger clusters than others, like the hands, lips, sex organs." I continue. "For instance, lay your arm out and close your eyes." Brit lays her arm on her leg and I place both the sharpened tips on her index finger. "How many points do you feel?" I whisper in close to her ear.

"Two." She says as she clears her throat. "Good. Now I'm going to move around a bit." I say, making sure she feels my breath on her neck. I start to gently move the points to different areas up and down her arm, lightly, almost tickling. "The points move around and the sensory neurons in your nerve endings of your skin convert the external stimuli into electrical impulses your brain can understand. Sometimes it's...pleasure...sometimes pain." I continue moving around her, sensing her relaxing, and my voice continuing at a low whisper. "When your brain gets certain messages lots of other things in the body start to happen all on their own. In the instance that pleasure is detected, the breathing speeds up," Brit is blushing. "the pupils dilate, some people have dilation of the blood vessels near the surface of the skin resulting in adorable blushing." Her eyes are still closed but she smiles and her head drops a bit. "The lips swell a little, almost imperceptible. The jaw relaxes." Brit realizes her jaw is so relaxed her lips are parted and closes it. "Of course the heart speeds up." I see her breathing just a little faster. "Funny enough, the pain and pleasure sensory neurons kick off a chain reaction that will eventually lead to some other bundles of nerves to activate, causing arousal." I see her lips part again, her eyes remain closed. "Even though all I have done, is try to make a point that you can't trust your own body when it comes to sensations of pleasure and pain." I stop the points of the pencils in her forearms. "How many points do you feel now?" I say as I lean in close to her ear.

Brit's breath catches, "one."

I'm on my knees next to her, holding the pencils to her arm. "Open your eyes." I say gently. She does and realizes that there are actually two points on her forearm.

"Well, mission accomplished, doctor." She is flushed and I can tell, a little embarrassed. It's adorable.

"It was nice catching up." I say, standing up. "I should get going."

We say our pleasantries and she walks me out. She hugs me again, but this one feels different. Softer, lingers, and I smell her. She smells the same. Fucking memories.

I get back to my cabin and I can't get the barn out of my head. That day was just magic. We had been to a concert the night before and each of us told our parents we were spending the night at the others house. A bunch of us were planning a bonfire and tent camp on Leonard Wilks land after the concert but it had started to rain and our tent was trashed and everyone else had already left since they didn't have to lie to their parents about where they had been. We ran to Leonard's barn and bunkered down in there while the storm raged most of the night. It was perfect, though. We smoked some pot and talked, and drank fireball.

We were laying together in the hay loft listening to the rain when Brit turned to me and kissed me. It was soft and tender. She stroked my face and kissed me again. I was almost paralyzed, thinking I was dreaming. I kissed her back and put my hand on her hip. As I shifted into her I let my hand wander upwards under her tank top and touch her back gently. We were interrupted suddenly by a crack of thunder that shook us apart and back to reality. We just laughed it off and never talked about it again. She met John not too long after that and the rest was history.

The smell of her, the memories of that night in the barn, the fact that I was back in Mayberry and needed some stress relief...I need to get over her...AGAIN. I text Lori, one of my FWBs and she obliges next with some sexy texts back and forth. She's super hot and doesn't mind sending pictures. This helps me get my mind off Brit...for a few minutes.

The next morning I take advantage of the sit on top kayak that the cabin has in the shed and I hit the lake. The water is so smooth and the boat cuts it like butter. The birds are chirping as the sun crests the trees and it's a great day to be alive. This is what life is about. Many of my favorite memories are on this lake.

I feel refreshed when I get back to shore. I'm standing about knee deep in the water, about to pull my boat into the sand when I see Brit's car pulling into the cabin drive. She spots me and walks down toward me. She's wearing sunglasses, flip flops, a yellow tank top and khaki shorts. She's tan and smiling. She grins at me and steps into the water. I'm confused as she gets into the kayak.

"Get in and take me for a ride." She says.

"There are two paddles. You can work for it." I say, smiling.

We head off into a shady area. Brit's in front and her back is to me. She's quiet but I'm enjoying the peace.

"When I met John," Brit starts to say something. She isn't looking at me, she just keeps paddling slowly. The sound of water droplets are deafening for me right now. "When I met John I knew that he was the answer." She continued, "I had developed feelings for you and I didn't know what to do with that." She said. "That night in the barn scared me."

"I was scared, too." I said. "Since this is the confession cruise I should probably let you know that you were my first love. I was so completely in love with you."

"Was?" Brit said.

"Yes. Was. It's been 8 years. I was scared but I was willing to risk it. I couldn't keep chasing you when you belonged to someone else. It's why I left. I had to protect myself." I said.

"I'm...so sorry." She said. I had heard this tone before. She was holding back tears, even though her back was still to me I could tell.

We started to paddle back to the shore. Clouds had been accumulating since just after sunrise and it actually looked like it would start to rain soon. The 20 minutes back to shore were long and silent. Just as the bow tipped the sand of the shore the rain started. I drug the kayak onto land while Brit tied it to a nearby tree. She turned to me and put her hands in her back pockets, shrugged her shoulders, and said, "well. I wish things could have been different." Then she turned and started to walk back to her car. The rain is coming down and we are both getting soaked.

"Brit, don't be like that. Come in and dry off. I have some tea, let's just talk."

She stops at her car and puts her hand on the roof, spinning her wedding ring.

She comes inside and stands in the doorway. "John and I are separated. We have been for nearly a year." She said. "He cheated, I cheated, we were not right for each other. You were right all along. I should have listened to you." She was crying now.

I grab a towel and wrap her in it. I want to comfort her, but I also know that I don't want to get hurt.

"These choices...all twists of fate." She says, looking at me like she did that night in the barn. "I'll wait for you. If you need time to process all this I understand. I want to know what it would be like to be with you. Really be with you. I know I'm damaged! I know I've damaged our chance! Can we just...can we just try? Can you just kiss me like you did that night?" Brit is hurting and I can feel her pain.

"Brit..." I start but she interrupts me with a kiss. I raise my hands to pull hers away from my neck. "No." I say and push her away. "You should leave." I say as I open the door. She looks so hurt as she exits and drives away.

The next few days pass and I enjoy the peace of the cabin life. I see my friends and family and make more time for time on the water. Brit is still on my mind, but I just can't make myself let go. I want to be able to comfort her, to love her like that, but I've never been very good at giving people permission to hurt me. Maybe that's why I don't like serious relationships. Definitely something to file under "things for therapy".

I start packing my things and plan my trip back to the city tomorrow when I hear a knock at the door. I open it to find Brit standing there. She looks pensive. Her brunette hair is pulled back. She's wearing a loose white tank top and denim shorts. I'm struck immediately when I look at her, as the sun shines behind her and through her tank, showing her thin form. She invites herself in and I am once again, commonly now, confused.

"You fell for a girl that you thought was unattainable when you were a kid. You plow through a bunch of meaningless flings. Your dad was a dick and he never made you feel loved, so you don't feel like you deserve it, so now you just sabotage it when you think it's nearby! Well, that's a fucking cowardly way to do this and you're a fucking hypocrite for making me feel bad about acknowledging my feelings for you!" Brit yelled. "I couldn't let you leave town without telling you that." She said a little calmer now. "If you don't want me like that I understand. I don't want any more pretending." She turned the doorknob and opened the door to leave.

I stopped her and closed the door.

She was looking down at the floor with her hand on the door.

I put my hands on her waist and turned her so her back was against the wall. She still wouldn't look at me. I knelt down in front of her and ran my fingertips down her calf and took off her shoes. I stood up and stepped back.

"Well I can't leave without shoes." She said. "If you don't want me, don't pretend you do. I don't think I could take it." She said, pained.

I took a step toward her. She has always had my heart. Even after all this time it feels written in the stars. "Ive imagined this more times than I can count, and I'm still scared to death." I say, my voice shaking. I am trembling and I feel weak.

"Tell me what you've thought about." She whispered, her piercing eyes locked on me as she slowly brought her lips to mine. This is the kind of kiss that gets bottled and packaged and sold to angels looking for a fix. My hands instinctively move under her tank top, to her waist and lower back. Her hands are on my face and neck. I use my fingertips to caress her skin as she continues to tenderly kiss my lips.

I feel her hands fall to my waistband and my heart is pounding. I kiss her neck and slowly start to take off her shirt. She's breathing hard and I can sense she is shaking. I take her by the hand over to the bed and she sits, straddling on top of me. We sit up together, kissing. I push her hair from her face and she smiles. I kiss and nibble her lips, neck, chest. She unclasps her bra and I slowly trace my lips in circles around her sensitive areas. She takes my head in her hands and kisses me between little moans and breaths that make me believe she is enjoying what I'm doing.

I quickly turn us over so she is on her back. This surprises her and she bites her lip. I can see the apprehension in her face.

"Do you trust me?" I say.

"I think we already established that." She said smiling big.

"Remember what I told you about sensations, arousal, and nerve bundles?" I ask.

She raises her eyebrows and smiles. I kiss her belly and use one hand to undo the button on her shorts. I hear every click of the zipper and continue small gentle kisses down. "Just tell me if you want me to stop"

I pull her shorts and panties off and she is breathing hard. I caress her thighs and begin kissing and licking each. She looks down at me and caresses my face. I reach my destination and I take it slow. She seems to appreciate this and guides me with her hands in my hair pulling me in and rocking. She reaches down and takes my hand into hers and interlocks our fingers and squeezes so tight, then cries out.

"Oh my god." She says, her hand on her forehead. I laugh.

"I'm glad I can educate." I say smiling.

I lay there next to her for a bit while she recovers.

"I've always fantasized about you in the shower." She says laughing.

"What?" I laugh.

"Remember gym class?" She starts. "I think I haven't had a single shower in 13 years that I haven't thought about you."

"Wooow" my eyes are wide. "I was just thinking I needed a shower..." I say.

We wrestle out of the bed and race to the shower. She kisses me hard and bites her lip.

"Both come." She says smiling.

We get into the shower and she has me up against the cold tile of the shower, but her warm body next to me is heaven. She uses her fingers and finds a solid rhythm and the thrill of this has me wound pretty tight. She watches as I fall apart and kisses me. "God you're beautiful." she says to me.


End file.
